Le point de non-retour
by Catie147
Summary: Lily et Pétunia. Deux sœurs. Si différentes mais si proches. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles apprennent la vérité : Lily est une sorcière. Un changement qui a bouleversé leurs vies. Qui a été le point de départ de leur relation brisée. Qui les a déchirées. Et qui les a menées au point de non-retour.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling.

**Note d'auteur :** Voici un Two-shot assez court, écrit pour un concours d'écriture sur HPF. La consigne était d'écrire une même situation de deux points de vue différents, d'un Moldu et d'un sorcier. Voici donc l'idée qui a germé dans me petite tête, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ou en tout cas je l'espère. :)

* * *

Le soleil brillait fièrement dans le ciel sans nuages, dardant ses rayons sur la ville industrielle de Carbones-les-Mines. En cette chaude journée d'août, les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Tout le monde s'était cloîtré chez soi, la climatisation pulsant à plein volume. Tout le monde sauf Lily. La petite fille s'était d'abord dirigée vers le terrain de jeux, un endroit qui avait rythmé son enfance. Les balançoires, le toboggan, le bac à sable avaient connus nombre de ses éclats de rire. Mais aujourd'hui, l'endroit était totalement vide.

Ces lieux, habituellement emplis de cris et de joie, étaient complètement abandonnés, et cela la rendait triste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur lorsqu'elle venait ici. Pétunia et tous les souvenirs qui allaient avec : leurs courses, leurs jeux, leur gaieté, leur insouciance. Ce temps-là était révolu à présent. Les bons souvenirs avaient laissés la place aux mauvais depuis le jour où elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Le jour où Pétunia avait commencé à la craindre, la détester. La jalouser. Sa soeur avait beau se cacher derrière une agressivité et un dégoût marqué, elle savait qu'elle était juste profondément jalouse d'elle.

Les pas traînants, Lily s'éloigna du terrain de jeux pour se diriger vers son havre de paix. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait au bosquet d'arbres où elle aimait se rendre lorsqu'elle voulait être en paix. Le feuillage épais lui fournissait un abri agréable du soleil, et elle pouvait voir la rivière scintillante entre les troncs. De là, elle n'entendait pas le bruit de la ville et était quasiment invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ne savaient pas que ce bosquet existait. C'était l'endroit idéal.

Lasse, Lily se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, elle était aux anges. Découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière l'avait rempli de bonheur au début. Elle avait bien évidemment des appréhensions, mais c'était bien l'excitation qui prédominait. Ses parents semblaient fiers d'elle et leur hâte égalait presque la sienne. La seule ombre qui obscurcissait le tableau était son aînée. A chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir remords et culpabilité.

Elle avait bien tenté, à de nombreuses reprises, de rétablir le contact avec sa sœur, mais celle-ci l'avait à chaque fois repoussé. A ce stade, Lily se sentait particulièrement impuissante. Elle n'avait maintenant qu'une envie, partir à Poudlard pour s'éloigner de Pétunia et de ses regards accusateurs.

D'un air absent, Lily se mit à faire tournoyer une brindille devant elle. Souvent, elle s'imaginait que c'était une baguette, et que des étincelles jaillissaient à son extrémité. Lorsqu'elle irait à Poudlard, elle pourrait lancer n'importe quel sort. Elle imaginait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire une fois qu'elle aurait de véritables cours, lorsqu'un bruit lui fit relever la tête.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle, inquiète qu'un Moldu l'ait vu pratiquer de la magie.

— Ce n'est que moi, répondit une voix bien connue.

A son grand soulagement, ce fut Severus qui apparut entre les arbres. Le petit garçon la rejoignit et s'assit face à elle. Comme d'habitude, il portait des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Il se contenta de la regarder quelques minutes, semblant chercher ses mots.

— Tout va bien ? finit-il par lâcher.

Lily hocha vaguement le menton, maussade. Elle poussa un soupir et s'allongea sur le dos, les quelques rares rayons qui perçaient le feuillage épais des arbres au-dessus d'elle chauffant agréablement sa peau.

— J'ai juste vraiment hâte d'aller à Poudlard, murmura-t-elle, ses doigts jouant avec les brins d'herbe à côté de sa taille.

Elle ferma ses yeux, savourant la sensation d'éblouissement du soleil sur ses paupières closes. Severus l'observait, le visage empreint de cette avidité si particulière lorsqu'il était avec Lily. Il admira un instant les reflets qu'allumait la lumière dans ses cheveux roux. Il savait que Lily n'aimait pas la couleur de ses cheveux. Beaucoup de Moldus s'étaient moqués d'elle à l'école et elle ne supportait pas l'auburn de ses mèches. Après quelques minutes de silence, il finit par lâcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à arranger les choses avec ta sœur ?

Lily secoua la tête, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux.

— J'ai essayé tu sais, dit-elle d'une voix douce et fragile. J'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'elle, de m'excuser. Mais…

Lily laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle savait, au plus profond d'elle, que leur relation était irrémédiablement abîmée et qu'elle n'y pouvait plus rien à présent.

— Tunie ne me pardonne pas le fait que je sois une sorcière et pas elle, finit Lily dans un murmure.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il se réjouissait intérieurement de cette situation, mais il préféra se taire. Il savait que malgré l'attitude de Pétunia de ces dernières semaines, la petite fille était encore très attachée à sa sœur. Lily se redressa brusquement, puis se tourna vers lui.

— Parle-moi de Poudlard, dit-elle soudain. Je veux penser à autre chose.

— Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Severus, heureux du tour que prenait la conversation.

— J'ai fini l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ hier, confessa Lily. C'est vrai que le plafond de la Grande Salle est enchanté pour qu'on voie le ciel ?

— Bien sûr, affirma Severus. Ma mère m'a raconté que ce sont les Fondateurs eux-mêmes qui l'ont ensorcelé lorsqu'ils ont construits l'école !

Lily, avide de renseignements, s'était penchée vers son ami.

— Et dans le lac ? C'est vrai qu'il y a un calmar géant ?

Une fois de plus, Severus approuva. Enchanté d'avoir l'attention de Lily, il l'abreuva d'anecdotes, sur le château, ses escaliers mouvant, ses dédales de couloirs, ses salles cachées, le parc, la mystérieuse Forêt Interdite. Mais alors qu'il lui décrivait avec autant de détails qu'il le pouvait les cuisines de Poudlard, ils furent interrompus par un juron et un craquement bruyant qui provenait de la rivière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pétunia apparut, le bas de sa jupe déchirée et ses cheveux décoiffés.

— Je savais que tu serais là, dit-elle sèchement à sa sœur. Tu écoutes encore les élucubrations de ce minable.

Son regard dédaigneux se posa sur Severus, qui se leva d'un bond, le visage rouge. Lily l'imita immédiatement, posant une main sur son épaule. La dernière fois que sa sœur avait débarquée durant l'un de leurs échanges, cela s'était mal fini. Severus avait perdu le contrôle, et avait utilisé sa magie pour blesser Pétunia. Cela avait marqué une étape significative dans la dégradation de leur relation. Lily ne voulait pas que les évènements dérapent une nouvelle fois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Tunie ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur d'une voix calme et douce pour calmer le jeu.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répliqua Pétunia avec froideur en la dévisageant avec dégoût.

Lily tenta de s'approcher mais son aînée recula d'un pas.

— Pétunia, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Tu es ma sœur, je ne veux pas partir alors que tu es fâchée.

Une ultime tentative de sauver les choses, de réparer leur relation brisée. Lily lui tendit la main, pleine d'espoir. Mais Pétunia se contenta de la jauger du regard, avant de répondre, cassante :

— Tu n'es plus ma sœur.

Sa réponse claqua dans l'air, les mots fouillant le cœur de Lily plus sûrement qu'un coup de poignard. Celle-ci sentit des larmes naître au coin de ses paupières, elle ramena sa main contre son ventre, blessée. Et alors qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir plus mal que cela, Pétunia lui assena un dernier coup.

— Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

Severus devint rouge de colère et s'apprêta à répliquer. Mais à l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche, Lily sentit le fourmillement maintenant familier de sa magie la parcourir. Dominée par ses émotions, elle ne parvint pas à retenir ce pouvoir qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Pétunia fut soudain atteinte par une onde de choc. Comme au ralenti, elle vola dans les airs, sous les yeux horrifiés de Lily et l'air stupéfait de Severus. Elle heurta violemment un arbre, avant de retomber sur le sol en gémissant.

Affolée, Lily se précipita vers sa sœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait _ça_.

— Tunie, appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son aînée, toujours allongée sur le sol.

Mais elle l'avait à peine effleuré que Pétunia se relevait, rejetant sa main avec force. Le visage barré de sillons de larmes, elle regarda sa cadette en reculant d'un pas. Lily fut autant blessée par ce regard que par les précédents mots de sa sœur. Pétunia la contemplait avec d'immenses yeux horrifiés, apeurés. Lily avait connu l'admiration de ses parents, le dégoût et la jalousie de sa sœur. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de peur dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Pétunia avait peur d'_elle_.

— Tu… Tu…, bredouilla Pétunia.

Ne pouvant achever sa phrase, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit à travers les arbres. Lily resta immobile de longues secondes, choquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Derrière elle, Severus n'osait pas émettre le moindre son. Comme elle, il savait qu'aujourd'hui était un point de non-retour. Plus rien ne pourrait être réparé à présent.

Des larmes coulant sur son visage, Lily se sentit soudain vide, impuissante. Elle avait cette impression de ne plus appartenir à ce monde qui l'avait élevé. Où qu'elle aille à présent, les Moldus la regarderaient avec crainte. Elle baissa son regard vers le sol, égarée. Elle avait la sensation d'être en équilibre sur un fil, et que le moindre faux mouvement la précipiterait vers le vide. Son regard tomba alors sur une enveloppe écrue, posée au sol. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire l'adresse qu'elle lui fut arrachée des mains.

Pétunia se tenait devant elle, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère et de ressentiment. Les excuses de Lily restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Le regard de sa sœur la clouait sur place. La main serrée sur l'enveloppe qu'elle était venue récupérer, Pétunia cracha quelques mots.

— J'étais venue te dire que maman t'attend à la maison. Elle s'inquiète pour sa petite fille chérie.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard venimeux avant de tourner les talons, définitivement cette fois. C'est en regardant la jupe de sa sœur disparaître entre les troncs d'arbre que Lily réalisa à quel point elle se sentait seule. Severus avait beau être son ami, il ne pouvait pas comprendre la relation qui la liait avec sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point elle souffrait.

Alors, Lily ferma les yeux et s'imagina à Poudlard. Les amis qu'elle s'y ferait, la seconde famille qu'elle connaîtrait et aimerait. Et elle pria, de toutes ses forces, pour que là-bas, quelqu'un la comprenne et l'accepte comme elle était.

* * *

Des années plus tard, Lily Potter se réveilla en sursaut, frissonnante. Sa respiration précipitée était le seul bruit audible dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. A ses côtés, James s'agita et se réveilla. En la voyant assise, il se frotta les yeux et demanda d'une voix endormie.

— Ça ne va pas ?

Chassant la sensation désagréable qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle rêvait de sa sœur et de leur vie passée, Lily se rallongea et se blottit contre son mari, cherchant du réconfort contre son corps chaud.

— Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle. Juste un mauvais rêve.

Lily ferma les yeux, se laissant apaiser par la respiration calme de James. Elle avait une vie maintenant, quelqu'un qui l'avait acceptée pour ce qu'elle était. Elle ne laisserait pas des souvenirs de son aînée gâcher les moments précieux qu'elle partageait avec ses proches.

Pétunia avait choisi sa voie, elle avait choisi la sienne.

* * *

**Note de fin :** La première partie avec Lily est finie. La semaine prochaine je publierais le chapitre du point de vue de Pétunia. En espérant que ça vous aie plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Bonne fin de week-end à vous et j'espère à la semaine prochaine. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur :** Voilà donc le second chapitre, du point de vue de Pétunia cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

La chaleur de cette moitié d'août était étouffante. Le soleil dardait ses impitoyables rayons sur les toits d'ardoise des pavillons situés à l'extrémité sud de la ville. Parmi ces pavillons se trouvait celui des Evans. Comme tout le monde, ils s'étaient clôturés chez eux, ventilation à fond. Enfermée dans sa chambre, Pétunia avait préféré ouvrir sa fenêtre, laissant l'air estival rafraîchir la pièce. Assise à son bureau, elle pouvait sentir des odeurs enivrantes de fleurs et entendre le pépiement joyeux des oiseaux.

Pourtant, Pétunia était loin d'être en harmonie avec cette nature joyeuse. Avec un soupir, elle froissa de nouveau la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire, avant de la jeter avec humeur dans sa poubelle déjà bien pleine. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle essayait d'écrire une missive à peu près correcte, mais jusque-là, rien ne lui convenait. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes.

Mais sans se décourager, Pétunia recommença une nouvelle fois, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. Elle écrivit en s'appliquant, faisant une pause entre chaque phrase et se relisant régulièrement. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au bout, Pétunia signa et se relut attentivement, les sourcils froncés. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'avoua enfin satisfaite. Ce serait cette lettre qu'elle enverrait.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je m'appelle Pétunia Evans, je suis la sœur de Lily Evans, qui entrera en première année en septembre prochain. Je suis au regret de vous dire que je pense que vous avez fait une erreur._

_Un employé du Ministère est venu nous rendre visite la semaine dernière pour nous expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de votre monde. Au vu de ce qu'il nous a expliqué, il me semble évident que Lily ne peut être la seule de la famille à être une sorcière. Nous sommes liées par les liens du sang, je suis donc persuadée que mes pouvoirs ne tarderont pas à faire leur apparition également._

_En conséquence, je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous demander une place dans votre école. Je présume que ma lettre d'admission s'est simplement perdue en route._

_Cordialement,_

_Pétunia Evans_

Satisfaite, Pétunia ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une enveloppe écrue. Elle écrivit soigneusement le nom du professeur et celui de l'école, repoussant à plus tard le problème de l'envoi. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment envoyer une lettre à un sorcier. Avant de plier la lettre et de la mettre dans l'enveloppe, Pétunia fut soudain prise d'un doute. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par se saisir une nouvelle fois de son stylo, et griffonna quelques lignes au-dessous de sa signature.

_PS : Et même si je me trompe et que je ne suis en rien une sorcière, je vous en supplie, professeur, de m'accepter dans votre école. Je pourrais faire ce que vous voudrez, aider les professeurs ou faire la cuisine, je peux tout faire. Je souhaite plus que tout venir à Poudlard._

Avant de se raviser, Pétunia s'empressa de plier la lettre ainsi finie et de la glisser dans l'enveloppe, qu'elle cacheta fermement. Elle sourit, comme si on retirait un poids de ses épaules. Elle ne doutait pas que le professeur Dumbledore répondrait positivement à sa demande. Elle en était convaincue.

Alors que Pétunia commençait à réfléchir sérieusement au moyen de transmettre sa lettre au directeur, sa mère toqua discrètement contre le battant avant d'entrouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

— Tunie, dit-elle avec un sourire aimable, pourrais-tu aller chercher ta sœur, s'il te plaît ? Elle est partie au terrain de jeux depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, je commence à m'inquiéter.

Pétunia hocha le menton avec réticence. Sa mère sourit une nouvelle fois puis partit, laissant l'odeur fruitée de son parfum flotter derrière elle. Contrariée, Pétunia se leva de sa chaise, fourra la lettre dans sa poche, puis ferma brusquement sa fenêtre, faisant trembler les carreaux.

Depuis que ses parents savaient que Lily était une sorcière, il n'y en avait plus que pour elle. Ma chérie, ma puce, mon bébé, ses parents l'affublaient de toutes sortes de noms ridicules. Alors qu'elle n'était redevenue que Tunie. L'acariâtre et l'amère Tunie, qui était si inintéressante comparée à sa petite sœur si brillante.

Maussade, Pétunia descendit rapidement les escaliers. Elle évita le salon, où se trouvaient ses parents, puis se rendit sans plus attendre au terrain de jeux. Evidemment, elle n'y trouva pas Lily. L'endroit était totalement désert. Grommelant des imprécations contre sa cadette, Pétunia se dirigea vers l'ouest, où serpentait la rivière de la ville. Elle savait où trouver Lily. Avec cet abruti de Rogue, qui ne cessait de lui farcir l'esprit d'insanités et d'inepties sur elle. C'était de sa faute si les deux sœurs ne se parlaient presque plus à présent, Pétunia en était persuadée. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que cette séparation était uniquement de sa faute à elle. Blâmer un autre était plus facile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille arriva devant le petit bosquet d'arbres près de la rivière, où sa sœur venait souvent rencontrer le petit Rogue. Elle se faufila doucement entre les arbres, tendant l'oreille. Effectivement, sa sœur se trouvait bien là. Elle était assise en tailleur face à l'autre idiot, un air de fascination sur le visage.

— Et ensuite, les Elfes font apparaître la nourriture qu'ils ont préparée directement sur les tables, expliquait Rogue avec enthousiasme.

Pétunia ressentit le pincement familier de la jalousie dans son ventre. Elle essaya de s'approcher davantage pour mieux entendre, lorsqu'elle trébucha sur une racine et s'étala par terre. En se relevant, sa jupe s'accrocha à un buisson d'épines, se déchirant sur dix bons centimètres. Pétunia jura, avant d'essuyer la terre qui maculait ses genoux. Au cœur du bosquet, la discussion s'était interrompue. Maintenant découverte, Pétunia se révéla aux deux sorciers, un air de défi sur le visage. Elle décida d'attaquer la première.

— Je savais que tu serais ici, dit-elle d'une voix aussi sèche que possible à sa sœur. Tu écoutes encore les élucubrations de ce minable.

Elle regarda le petit Rogue avec tout le dégoût dont elle était capable. Elle se sentit remplie de satisfaction lorsqu'il se leva d'un bond, le visage cramoisi. Mais sa cadette l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Pétunia devait s'avouer que cela la rassurait. Elle se souvenait encore nettement de leur dernière rencontre. Le garçon avait utilisé sa magie pour qu'une branche tombe sur elle et la frappe. Autant éviter de reproduire l'exploit. Elle resta donc à bonne distance, prudente.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Tunie ? demanda Lily avec douceur.

A ces mots, Pétunia vit rouge. De quel droit osait-elle l'appeler par son surnom ? Elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elles étaient toujours des gamines qui jouaient ensemble au terrain de jeux. Comme si elles s'entendaient aussi bien qu'avant. Comme s'il y avait encore une chance de sauver les lambeaux d'affection qui les unissaient encore.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répliqua Pétunia, méprisante.

Elle retint la remarque cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Ne fais pas comme si rien n'avait changé ». Elle préféra se taire. Lorsque Lily s'avança vers elle, elle recula d'un pas. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'une réconciliation était possible. Elle était bien trop en colère contre sa parfaite petite soeur pour faire un effort.

— Pétunia, fit Lily d'une voix hésitante. Tu es ma sœur, je ne veux pas partir alors que tu es fâchée.

Lily tendit une main vers elle, comme un espoir de réparer les choses. Mais Pétunia ne voulait pas. La colère, le ressentiment, l'amertume et la jalousie dansaient en un maelström d'émotions incessant dans son cœur. Elle la détestait à présent. Elle détestait tout chez elle. Ses yeux verts suppliants, ses longs cheveux roux brillants, sa peau pâle, sa magie. Ou plutôt, si elle voulait bien se l'avouer, elle était profondément jalouse. Dominée par sa rancœur, Pétunia décida de répondre quelque chose qui blesserait sa sœur, qui lui ferait mal comme elle avait mal.

— Tu n'es pas ma sœur, dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Lily semblait sonnée. Avec satisfaction, Pétunia vit qu'elle reculait sa main, comme blessée. Elle ressentit une pointe de remords en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa sœur. Mais sa culpabilité fut vite balayée par sa rancune lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la lettre qu'elle avait gardée dans sa poche. Alors, elle décida d'asséner un dernier coup, pour lui faire le plus mal possible.

— Tu n'es qu'un monstre, articula-t-elle d'un ton fielleux.

Le remords s'empara immédiatement d'elle, mais elle ne put revenir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le petit Rogue rougit encore plus sous le coup de la colère. Puis tout se passa très vite. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui tombait dessus, Pétunia vit une sorte d'onde de choc partir du corps de sa sœur et la frapper de plein fouet. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se sentit voler dans les airs, le corps parcouru de fourmillements. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur qu'elle percuta violemment un arbre quelques mètres derrière. Lorsqu'elle heurta le sol couvert de mousse, elle entendit un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge.

Le corps douloureux, Pétunia resta prostrée sur le sol, choquée. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Lily avait utilisé sa magie contre elle. Elle l'avait peut-être cherché, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horrifiée. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa sœur en arriverait à ses extrémités.

— Tunie, appela une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Pétunia sentit la main de Lily se poser sur son épaule. Dans un réflexe purement animal, elle se releva, rejetant brusquement cette main tendue. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais elle pleurait, elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle fixa Lily en reculant lentement, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements violents qui l'agitait. Sa sœur semblait se sentir affreusement coupable, mais Pétunia ne pouvait lutter contre la peur qui l'envahissait. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que sa sœur était une sorcière, elle était passée par tous les stades, de l'envie à la colère, en passant par la jalousie et la rancœur. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu peur. Il s'agissait tout de même de sa sœur. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse lui faire du mal.

— Tu… Tu…, hoqueta Pétunia, ne parvenant pas à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Ne souhaitant pas rester une seconde de plus face à l'étrangère debout devant elle, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Elle zigzagua à travers les troncs d'arbres, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'arrivait pas pleinement à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cet évènement signait la fin de leur relation. Elle le sentait. Viscéralement. Le point de non-retour.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut presque arrivée chez elle que Pétunia s'aperçut avec horreur que la lettre ne se trouvait pas dans sa poche. Ne souhaitant pas subir une énième humiliation, elle retourna vers le bosquet, un lieu qui resterait pour toujours associé dans son esprit au jour où elle s'était détachée de sa sœur à jamais.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la rivière, Pétunia vit Lily se pencher et ramasser sa lettre. Sans attendre, elle s'approcha et lui arracha des mains. La main serrée sur sa lettre, elle tenta de maîtriser ses émotions. Sa sœur semblait aussi touchée qu'elle, mais elle ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui pardonne après ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait utilisé sa magie contre elle, elle avait voulu lui faire mal. Et bien qu'elle en porte une part de responsabilités, Pétunia en était profondément blessée.

— J'étais venue te dire que maman t'attend à la maison, cracha-t-elle. Elle s'inquiète pour sa petite fille chérie.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla. Définitivement cette fois. Le cœur serré, elle rentra chez elle le plus vite possible. Elle évita ses parents et monta directement dans sa chambre. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de déchirer la lettre avec rage, la réduisant en confettis. Puis, sans se préoccuper de ses vêtements sales, elle se mit en boule sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie. Jamais.

* * *

Des années plus tard, Pétunia Dursley se réveilla en sursaut. A ses côtés, Vernon s'agita un instant avant de se retourner, sa respiration redevenant régulière. Pétunia tenta de calmer sa respiration précipitée. Ces derniers temps, les rêves à propos de sa sœur s'étaient faits plus réguliers. Des souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, qui remontaient à la surface. Il n'y avait pas de surprise à cela. Le 31 octobre qui approchait apportait chaque année son lot de réminiscences.

Etouffant la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, Pétunia essaya de se rendormir. Des années plus tôt, elle avait fait un choix. Il était trop tard pour se raviser à présent.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)


End file.
